Molly Hates Mondays
by Awkward Teenage Fangirl
Summary: No one likes Mondays. Some of us have school while others have work. Molly has a dad who leaves for work Monday mornings and doesn't come back until Friday night. Oneshot between Molly Weasley II and Percy Weasley. For the Father's Day Challenge by SiriusMarauderFan.


**A/N: This is for the Father's Day challenge by SiriusMauraderFan. This was inspired by my father's work schedule when I was younger. It's not that good but I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter universe.**

The ministry had required Percy to go to a different country every week setting up transportation regulations between each other. He would leave early Monday morning and floo back late Friday night.

This had taken a toll on his immediate family. Audrey had given up her job so she would be able to take care of their daughters, Lucy and Molly. When Lucy was born this was happening so she was used to all of it.

But it had hit the seven year old Molly extremely hard. She loved her dad very much and was still too young to understand that Percy was doing all of this so he could raise his children and give them what they liked -unlike his own childhood.

When Percy came home each Friday usually he would go into his daughter's rooms and kiss their foreheads and say goodnight if they were asleep. Usually Lucy was fast asleep and was hard to wake up. But Molly always woke up when her father came home. She would jump on him and give him a giant hug. It would then take Percy ten minutes to convince Molly to go back to bed.

He would then go into his room where Audrey usually was sleeping and would nudge her slightly. If she woke they normally would have a conversation but if she didn't he would change into his night clothing and go to sleep.

Then usually the next morning when Molly saw him, she would burst into tears then run to hug him. Lucy would then come in about half an hour later and give a big goofy grin and hug her father.

The past couple of times Percy has come home, he found Molly sleeping on the couch with a pillow and blanket, clutching a picture of herself and Percy when he was teaching her how to ride a broom for the first time. He would usually pick her up, take her back into her room then tuck her in.

Molly had begun to cry harder and harder each week when her dad returned. Audrey had felt horrible because she felt Molly made it seem like she was without a parent each week

One night when Percy came home Molly wasn't on the couch nor was she in her bed. He looked through the entire house, panic filling his mind, until he saw the light peeking down the hallway.

He saw Molly with her head lying on his desk, fast asleep, with a piece of parchment underneath her head. He slipped it out from her without waking her and read it to himself.

 _Dear Daddy's Boss,_

 _My name is Molly. My daddy is Percy Weasley. He leaves home every week to work on things with other countries. I don't like it at all. I want my daddy to be home but he never is and I miss him. I've been having dreams where he doesn't come home. Mr. Minister please let daddy come home._

 _From Molly Weasley_

Percy's heart felt as if it had just been under the cruciatus curse. He woke Molly up and brought her back into her room. As he tucked her in, she wanted to ask a few questions.

"How much longer are you going to have to do this?" She asked in a sleepy voice. Percy sighed.

"I'm not quite sure, Molly. I just don't know," He saw tears begin to form in her eyes but she quickly wiped them from her eyes.

"Ok. I love you daddy," she said laying her head on her pillow and fell asleep. Percy stayed in her room for a little while longer, smoothing down her red hair.

As he left her room he went back into his office and sat down. He couldn't stand to see his precious child like this anymore. There was a small knock at his door and Audrey came in.

"Hi honey," she stood right behind him. "Why aren't you coming to bed?"

Percy shrugged and moved around a few papers on his desk. "I don't know any more Audrey. All I want for my kids is to have the things I never had growing up. I've tried so hard but I'm still letting them down." He shuddered and tears began to form in his eyes.

"Oh Perce…" Audrey began to massage Percy's shoulders. He turned around to look at his wife. She looked like she wanted to say something but had no idea what to say.

"I'm putting my job before my family, Audrey. I am letting them down." The tears in his eyes began run down his freckled cheeks. "This isn't the first time this has happened. The last time this happened I missed out on the final three years of Fred's life."

"Percy, the girls aren't going to die. I know you'll do what's right. Sometimes it takes a little while but you usually come around." Audrey smiled and wiped away the tears on his face. "Just sleep tonight."

/|O|\

For Molly, Monday had come too fast. She couldn't fall asleep all through the night leading to the dreadful morning. She eventually fell asleep and didn't wake up until after the time at which her father had to leave had passed.

As she woke up she groggily looked the clock sitting on her nightstand. She let out a little cry and threw her sheets off the bed and ran to the living room in her pajamas.

The living room was empty.

Molly sat on the fire place and began to cry. _Why didn't daddy wake me up?_ She thought to herself.

Molly decided to go into the kitchen and get breakfast. As she walked into the next room she saw something she did not expect.

Percy was sitting at the kitchen table. He was still in his pajamas, eating breakfast, and had the Daily Prophet in his hand. Molly looked at the clock on the wall to make sure her clock wasn't messed up. It was 10:03. Percy normally left at 7:00 sharp every morning.

"Daddy…?" she whispered. Percy placed down the newspaper and turned around to look at Molly. He smiled.

"Good morning Molly. Would you like some breakfast?" He got up and walked to the stove and used a spell to warm up a plate of scrambled eggs and placed it next to the seat next to him.

"But I… I thought you were going to work today…" she whispered again.

Percy chuckled. "I was but I have owled my boss Friday night and told him that I needed this week off to be with my family. In the meantime I'm also going to see if there are any different jobs in my department."

Molly's eyes widened. "Why are you doing that?"

"Because I miss you kids and I need to be home more often." He smiled and opened up his arms. Molly began to cry tears of joy and ran to hug her father.

"Thank you daddy!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Molly-Polly."


End file.
